Casual Secret
by NeelMylo
Summary: They've been keeping this up for weeks now and nobody noticed a thing, neither did they get caught, not once. They weren't exactly stealthy or quiet whenever they headed out to explore, but more casual than anything else. One-shot. Cooperfeld. Rated MA.
1. Casual Secret

_You're fine, you're mine, I'm the mistake you wanna make  
Hey ho let's go, it's one more chance you gotta take_

Disclaimer: I don't own Faking It or any of its characters.

A/N: AU and mature content. Inspiration: My Gun by Tove Lo.

This little pervert was born around the same time as "Intoxicated".

* * *

"Tell me this isn't your favourite." Amy whispered as she pulled on the hem of Lauren's pink striped blouse, grabbing a fistful of the fabric with her hands. She continued to kiss her in her neck.

"We're in school... Don't you dare..." Lauren sputtered in between gasps, the threat in her voice faltering as she felt Amy's teeth sink in the flesh at the base of her neck. She ripped Lauren's blouse open with a forceful tug, sending her buttons flying around the bathroom stall and revealing a redder than red lace bra.

"Wear mine." Amy whispered. It wasn't a suggestion and she wouldn't take no for an answer. Their lips collided before Lauren had the chance to protest, moaning instead after tasting her lips again. Amy's hands wandered to the hem of Lauren's black pencil skirt, pushing it upwards for Lauren to part her legs with ease, and then making her way to her ass, cupping her cheeks and lifting her at eye level. Lauren grabbed the top of the bathroom stall door for support and automatically locked her legs around Amy's hips, pulling her in as she smiled in the kiss. She loved how easily Amy could lift her and how dominating she sometimes was.

There were times where Amy would make her feel like she belonged to her, when she caught her staring intently at her from across the quad with a desire in her eyes that was only meant for her. The knowledge of someone wanting her like that aroused her in a matter of seconds as she always returned the look by checking her out and flashing her eyebrows in approval. Then Amy would walk off to somewhere secluded, with Lauren following suit, pull her aside and ravish her on the spot, just like she was doing now.

As her hands cupped and lightly squeezed her perky breasts, she let out a whimper, making Amy smirk and take the opportunity to dip her tongue in for a taste. A desirable moan escaped her throat as Lauren gradually started to roll her hips. The heat between her legs was becoming unbearable as Amy could feel it emanating off of her. She dragged her hands down to the back of Lauren's legs, slithering her fingers towards her centre and to her surprise she found nothing but the wetness escaping Lauren's folds. She let out a sharp breath at the fact that Lauren went to school commando. Lauren didn't let it go unnoticed as she bit down on Amy's lower lip. They smiled at each other as they took a second to catch their breaths.

"Hmm, easy access." Amy purred in appreciation and caressed Lauren between her legs with one hand and using her other hand to pull down the waistband of her boxer briefs and her jeans.

"Fuck! What is that?!" Lauren gasped after feeling something, which clearly wasn't one of Amy's fingers, penetrate her. Her hands were now grabbing onto Amy's shoulders as whatever it was inside of her felt a little too big for her comfort.

"Something I've been dying to try out on you." Her voice was more sinister than anything else. She quickly unbuckled her belt and lowered her jeans. "I've been wearing this all morning and I can't wait any longer."

_Wearing what?_ Lauren thought as Amy placed her hands over the top of the bathroom stall door. She didn't feel any straps or buckles digging in her legs, so what on earth was she wearing? Amy caught the questioning look in Lauren's eyes and leaned in to kiss her underneath her ear.

"It's strapless." She whispered as she slowly started to move her hips back and forth. Lauren wrapped her arms around Amy's neck and planted her nails in her shoulders, whimpering as Amy thrusted a little too deep inside her.

"It's... so... big..." Lauren uttered through her moans as she struggled to control the overwhelming sensation. Amy felt Lauren's arms and legs clench around her, realizing how deep her nails were digging in her skin. She was being a little too rough, but she didn't stop. They had never stopped when one of them was being rough on the other; they only mentioned any discomforts they encountered and slowed down, which was exactly what Amy did while placing gentle kisses along Lauren's neck. Once she reached her shoulder she bit down on the same spot as before, making Lauren buck her hips as she hissed. She could hear Lauren pant at every thrust as her breaths became heavier.

Lauren then loosened her grip around Amy's neck and tangled her fingers in her hair, which had become a sign of pleasure. She could hear Amy's breaths match her own and from this point on they barely needed words as Lauren balled her fists, slightly tugging at Amy's hair. The taller blonde moaned and thrusted hard in response while Lauren's smiling lips let out a high-pitched scream as her hand covered one of Amy's, intertwining their fingers and squeezing hard.

Amy grunted and used her free hand to grab a hold of Lauren's hip, holding her in place as they thumped against the door. Whenever Lauren heard her name it indicated that Amy was close. She enjoyed hearing her moan her name like that. "Lauren." Amy breathed out.

Lauren protracted a loud moan and grinned as she arched her back. "Almost!" Her hand travelled under Amy's black tank top from her neck down to her back, passing the few droplets of perspiration down her spine. She licked her lips as she dragged her nails across Amy's skin, her moans becoming louder by the second as Amy thrusted roughly.

"Fuck!" She cried out, throwing her head backwards as Amy let out a muffled growl against her shoulder, both shaking uncontrollably as they tried to ride out their orgasm, bucking their hips every now and then. Amy slowed to a stop as her legs trembled, releasing her grip on the door and her teeth on Lauren's skin before collapsing to the floor on her knees. They tried to catch their breaths, wrapping their arms around one another and relaxing in each other's embrace.

Lauren felt Amy nuzzle and kiss her neck as she entangled her fingers in her hair. It was quite endearing since they've never been this close after their hook-ups. Maybe it was the fact of climaxing simultaneously for the first time and maybe their position was a little too exhausting for Amy. She didn't speculate any further and simply savoured the moment. Her fingers trailed over the crescent marks in Amy's shoulders, making her flinch and grunt at the sensitivity of her wounds.

"I'm sorry I'm not sorry." Lauren whispered in Amy's ear in a tone she knew so well. Where she got her energy from was a mystery to Amy, but she never minded as she quickly caught up with her. She smiled at her words and loosened her grip on Lauren's waist, meeting up with her piercing blue eyes, trailing her eyes down to that mischievous smile and back up again.

Lauren playfully traced a hand across Amy's shoulder and down her chest with her eyes fixed on Amy's now closed ones. She shuddered as her hand passed her abdomen with her nails. Lauren loved her toned abs, it turned her on every single time she laid her eyes on it or whenever she touched it. She bit down her lip, firmly grabbing the object between their legs, both gasping at the sensation inside of them. Lauren slowly lifted herself up while closing her eyes as Amy now had her eyes glued to Lauren and her actions, watching the toy between her legs slowly come out of Lauren. She stopped breathing for a moment until Lauren sat down on her lap again. The elastic waistband of her boxer briefs kept the toy in place against her abdomen.

"So this is what you've been dying to try out on me." Lauren said as she slowly rubbed the black phallic shaped toy in her hand, fully aware of it still being inside of Amy, scanning her face for any reactions to her movements.

Amy's lips parted as her breath hitched audibly, nodding lightly in response. Lauren smiled that mischievous smile again as her hand reached towards the lock on the door.

"There's something I've been dying to try out as well."

* * *

Lauren just stood there leaning against the sink with both hands resting on the sides and her legs spread, looking in the mirror at Amy, who was now leaning against the doorpost, holding the toy in her hand as her eyes trailed over every inch of Lauren's body.

She looked over her shoulder as she bent over, presenting herself to Amy. "Come here."

She said as she rolled her hips, receiving an impressed smile from the taller blonde.


	2. Casual Sequel

I LIED...

...about "Casual Secret" being a one-shot. Sequel-shot.

_I can be the perfect one,  
But I'll make you come  
And I'm locked in your mind_

_You can say I don't belong,  
That I'm so wrong,  
I can tell, tell you lie_

Disclaimer: I don't own Faking It or any of its characters.

A/N: AU and mature content. Inspiration: Moments by Tove Lo.

* * *

She could've just as easily texted her where and when to meet, but Amy wanted her to know and feel the hold she had over her, the things her appearance alone already did to her. So she kept her in sight, hoping Lauren would return the look.

Until one day, she didn't and texted her out of nowhere, where to meet. Amy didn't reply and decided to show up at the dance studio during lunch, only to find Lauren sitting on the bench with her legs and arms crossed.

"Hey." Amy greeted softly.

"Sit." Lauren didn't even look at her and still Amy chose to sit as close to her as possible. "What are we doing?" Her voice sounded stern.

"What do you mean?" Amy wondered as she kept looking at Lauren.

"This. Us. What are we doing?" Lauren demanded an answer.

_Us?_ Amy questioned as the corner of her mouth curled into a one-sided grin. "Having fun? I thought we both agreed on the rules we made."

"Fuck the rules." Her voice sounded angry now.

Amy couldn't stand Lauren not looking at her when the subject of this conversation was so important to her, because why else would she get so emotional? She got up, walked in front of Lauren and got down on one knee, staring up into fierce blue eyes. "Lauren." Her voice was soft, making Lauren loosen up a little bit as Amy placed a hand on her knee.

"What do you want?" She emphasized the 'you' in her sentence.

"Do you know what I can't stand the most?" Lauren narrowed her eyes.

"No." Amy answered almost instantly.

She finally looked Amy in the eyes. "That you want to fuck me whenever it's behind closed doors, but when you're outside you hold Karma's hand for the whole world to see."

Amy's expression went blank. She could question the act of holding hands with a friend, even after being in a fake lesbian relationship, but Amy knew exactly what she meant. She knew what Lauren wanted by the way she played with her hair after their last hook-up. She got up on her feet and took Lauren's wrist in her hand, dragging her out of the dance studio and into the quad.

"What are you doing? Amy!" Lauren exclaimed as she tried to pry her hand loose from Amy's grip.

She stopped in the middle of the square and pulled Lauren in front of her as most eyes were now focussed on them. She wrapped her arms around Lauren's waist and lifted her up as she kissed her, leaving most of the students in shock and awe.

Lauren broke the kiss soon enough once she heard whispers and murmurs around her. She looked down at Amy with her nails digging in her shoulders. "Put me down." She whispered with discomfort as her eyes glanced to the eyes on her.

"Lauren." Amy warned her. "This is what you wanted, to shock everyone. Well, here it is. And don't think for a second..." Her voice grew softer. "...that I would choose anyone above you. I was afraid to hold your hand in public because I thought you never wanted that or might be ashamed of what we have going on."

"I noticed there was something different about you. You were more tender than usual." Her hands trailed up her neck to her cheeks, caressing her cheekbone with her thumb.

"I can't help it." Amy smiled broadly. "I can't help falling in love with you, Lauren Cooper!"

The people closest to them gasped and awed at Amy's words, but the world around them didn't exist anymore.

Lauren's eyes welled up with tears after hearing Amy say those words. "Put me down." She smiled amazed as Amy let her down on the ground.

The second Lauren's toes touched the ground; she wrapped her arms around Amy's neck and pulled her in for a deep kiss. Amy smiled in the kiss as she held Lauren a little closer to her. Lauren broke the kiss and rested her forehead against Amy's. "I love you." She almost moaned, overwhelmed by her declaration of love.

Now part of the quad was cheering and clapping, though it sounded like rustling leaves in the wind to them.

Amy feigned a shocked expression. "No way, Lauren Cooper in love?" She teased the smaller blonde.

She smiled sweetly. "You continue to amaze me." Lauren whispered as she was about to lean in to kiss her again until the sound of a throat scraping was audible behind her. They both look up to see Karma, Liam and Shane walking up to them as they turned to face them.

"Pay up." Shane said as he held his hand up in front of Karma. The two blondes finally became aware of their surroundings as a few students still cheered and clapped around them. They didn't realize that they were making that big of a scene.

Karma sighed, reached down her back pocket and gave Shane five dollars while rolling her eyes. "So, were you ever planning on telling us this?" She looked Amy in her eyes.

Amy looked at her sheepishly as Lauren blushed furiously. They looked at each other and back at the three questioning set of eyes. "I only confessed just now that-."

"We didn't know there were feelings involved." Lauren cut Amy off, who draped one of Amy's arms around her shoulders as she played with her fingers.

"Aww." The three said in unison until Shane faked a gagging sound, receiving a backhand against the chest from Liam and an evil eye from Amy.

"You're on thin ice, Shane." Amy said as she pointed a finger in Shane's direction. "No more fighting in the group." She pointed towards Karma.

"No more backhanded comments towards each other." She pointed towards Lauren. "I won't have it. I don't want to be forced to shut all of you out." She flailed her pointer finger around.

Karma, Shane and Lauren looked shocked and insulted. Amy looked at Lauren. "Yeah, that includes you too, missy."

_"Missy?"_ Lauren repeated, feeling offended as she looked away in disbelief of what she had just heard.

"Oh, shut up." She said before she pulled Lauren closer and kissed her cheek and neck sloppily.

Lauren giggled and squirmed in Amy's embrace. "Knock it off or I'll withhold!"

"WHOA." Karma threw her hands up surprised. "Did you? Have you two already..?" Karma asked curious as her finger pointed from one blonde to the other and back.

Amy looked up at Karma sheepishly again as Lauren tried to bury her face in Amy's neck. "Uhm, yeah."

"They've been sneaking around for weeks." Liam said as he rested his hands on his hips, being the only one that noticed.

Both hugging girls raised their eyebrows. "Well, casual sex isn't something you hang up on a flagpole." Lauren, being the classy one of the two, said matter-of-factly.

"What she said, but yeah, weeks." Amy grinned at Liam.

"Also, you were wearing Amy's blouse yesterday after lunch. Going from pink and white to red and black does catch ones eye." Liam chuckled with a one-sided grin.

Amy received a slap against her chest from Lauren. "I told you not to do that in school!" She scolded as Amy smiled a wide and proud smile, not regretting what she did yesterday, not once.

"Somebody back me up that she looked amazing in my red blouse!" Amy looked around her friends who nodded and concurred.

"That she did." Shane nodded matter-of-factly, receiving a shy smile from Lauren.


End file.
